Tell A Soul
by EmeraldFeather
Summary: Harry was tired of speculation of his love life and opted to escape Britain to New York. Little did he know, fate is going to bound him again with a certain blond. HP/DM, DM/OC for a little


A/N: Hi Guys! This is my first chaptered fan fiction ever. This is a HP/DM slash, please don't send me hate messages if you don't like it. This will be a little OC as well, I will try to stick with the original characters as best as I can. English is my third language, so please pardon every grammatical errors or wrong spelling.

—

"Welcome to New York City. Please proceed to the gate 16 for baggage claim and gate 18 for immigration. Have a good day," the curtly pinched-look woman said with a bored tone.

Harry bowed his head and picked up his hand luggage. The international port key always leave his stomach churning in a bad way, all 30 second of it, and he could not complained to anybody. This was his own choice.

Harry was hiding from Britain. Well, not really hiding per se, he called it as "taking a break". Since his rather public break up with Ginny, Daily Prophet had been making false rumours about his sexuality. He couldn't have a good night sleep since fans gathered and camped around his house. He was stalked on numerous occasion by both girls and boys, many of them spouting marriage proposals.

It was when he found a girl in disillusionment charm hiding in his bathroom closet, that Harry drew the line.

Kingsley is surprisingly on board with his idea of taking indefinite leave, Harry was surprised when Kingsley laughed and slapped his shoulder. With a flourish of his wand, a document appeared with Harry's name, jotted down his signature and winked, leaving Harry stared dumbfounded at his boss.

When he told Hermione that he is going to the State, his bushy haired friend started babbling excitedly about all the museums he can visit, the subway train stations, the heritage building and the people he would meet, while Ron was staring at Harry with a "ignore her, mate" look.

They made him promised to send letter everyday, with a tear on Hermione's eyes and Ron grins, he picked up his port key and left Britain cloudy day.

Harry was stepping outside the airport when he felt a warming breeze and warm sunlight. He took a big breath and hailed a taxi. He gave the taxi driver a scrap of paper with an address on it, put his luggage on the seat below him and smiled to himself.

"Unit 34 on 55 Laxon road, sir?", the driver asked him when he started to dozed off a little.

"Yeah, I think it is an apartment or a loft," Harry explained briefly and closed his eyes again. With Hermione's help, he procured a brochure of flatmate-wanted in the heart of the city. The place he was heading were one of multiple of those. He fell in love with the picture of the flat, clean lines and modern looking. Though, Hermione always said that pictures often mislead, he had to see this one first.

—

When Harry knocked on the unit door, a man around his age opened the door. He had red hair and vivid brown eyes, though not much freckle, unlike his best friend. He was wearing a university sweater with low jeans hung on hips, on his feet was a beaten up looking sneakers. In all, he is quite handsome looking, if Harry was into red hair.

"Who are you?" the question brought him back to earth.

"Oh, umm. I'm Harry Potter. I have appointment to see the unit today? With Steve?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

While Harry flustered further, the man laughed out loud. The door opened to a hallway decorated with watercolour paintings and Harry can see a bit of living room from where he was standing, and he liked what he saw. The modern looking flat he always dreamed of.

"I'm joking with you. I'm Steve. Nice to meet you," Steve pulled out his hand to Harry. They shook hands and Steve started to prattle on what their apartment has. Harry picked up his luggage and followed him, taking in the comfortable and the homey feeling the flat gave away. He could see a small kitchen and on the middle of it was a small island.

The living room was huge, and it seems like there are a colour pattern that they have to follow, because the sofa is three seating rich brown leather and one lazy chair, also in brown. The rug is nude colour, very fluffy. It reminds Harry of Crookshank. There was a coffee table made of glass with light brown runner on top of it. And everywhere he look, there were watercolour paintings. And it hasn't escaped his eyes that on the right hand side of the sofa, laid a guitar. Steve and the roommate were the creative people, he thought.

Steve pulled his sweater off, mussed his red hair and threw it on the leather sofa. Then his shoes were next in line, thrown away without abandon. One of them landed on the coffee table and the other was on the rug. He began the tour with sock clad feet, scratching his head and yawning a bit. Harry was starting to like him, he was similar to Ron on untidiness.

"This is a three bedroom apartment, my housemate and I are trying to get one more guy to share the bill with." He began. He opened both of his arm and gestured with it, with an air of drama, he pitched his voice lower and exaggerate his tone. "This is the living room, we have bookshelves over here so you can put your reading materials as well. There is the kitchen on the right hand side. Bathroom is in the hallway to the left." Steve pointed out to individual direction while he spoke, acting out like a mortgage broker. Harry stifled a laugh.

"And this is will be your room, if you want it," He opened the door to a single room with a double bed beside a window. There was a large white cupboard on one side, more than enough to fit his clothes and a small wood desk beside it, complete with a chair. The desk was decorated with small cravings on the side and a small vase of dried flower was on it. The wall was painted egg shell white and there was a huge watercolour painting on the wall over the bed.

Harry went inside and took a look of the painting. It was a painting of a busy street on rainy day, people with jackets and umbrella was standing in the middle of a stone road. The details of the painting is incredible, Harry was sure he could see rain drops on the red umbrella a girl was holding.

The room itself was lovely, and it was at the right size as well. He loved the ambiance it gave off.

"You know what? I will take it!"

"Excellent!" Steve exclaimed and ran to give him a hug. He then took a scrap of paper from his jeans, flattened it out. Harry could see the big print on the wrinkle paper. It was the room agreement. Steve explained that they had a roommate named Leon who ran away without paying his share one night. He and his roommate had to cover Leon's share. It was horrible.

"This agreement is to show that you are committed with taking care of your own responsibility, which is of course, the rent. It also has a minimum stay as it is quite difficult to find someone who isn't a weirdo." He grinned. Steve picked a pen from Harry's desk drawer and motioned him to sign his 'lease', rubbing his hand excitedly, unaware that it made him look like an evil character in muggle film.

Harry laughed and signed off his name on the dotted line.

Steve hopped with joy. He took the roommate agreement, gazing at it with a fondness look on his face. "Well here it is. And HE said I can't do the tour properly."

"Who said?"

"My roommate of course! Oh, look at the time, he will be home anytime soon," mused Steve while looking at his wrist watch. Just as if the roommate heard his cue, the front door opened and closed. Three fingers were in front of Harry's face suddenly, one finger curled down, two were up. He belatedly realised that Steve was counting down something.

When Steve's finger down to one, he took his hand to cover his own ears and…

"GODDAMN IT STEVE!" roared his roommate. Harry guess it was the roommate. He jolted form his place and wincing at the loud ringing sound. He could hear a slight tilt of British accent from the voice and he swore the voice was familiar, but where had he heard it before?

"Could you please, PLEASE tell me what's your problem with shoes cabinet? You know, the place where we KEEP shoes?!", the roommate continued. Steve just grinned at Harry, with one hand on his chest, he replied "Oh you such a drama queen, Dray". He went outside to calm his roommate, Harry followed him one step behind.

"Do NOT call me Dray, Steve Dunderhead! I am pissed at you," The owner of the voice is busy shoving Steve sneakers inside the shoes cabinet on the side of the door. His short blond hair was covering a part of his face. He wore a black shirt that accentuate his lithe muscle and dark jeans on his slim hips. Even the blond hair was familiar, he mused.

Harry gasped when he saw the stranger straighten his back and turned around to deliver another complain when his eyes met Harry and the roommate's mouth fell open. His slack jaw was unable to move.

Stormy grey eyes, pointed feature, light blond hair, sneering face.

"Malfoy?"

Malfoy found his voice again and whispered, "Potter"

—

A/N: there you go, my first chapter. I hope this is good enough and please review it! i'm trying to update it weekly.


End file.
